gtafandomcom_no-20200214-history
San Andreas i GTA III Era
Denne siden er om den fiksjonelle staten San Andreas. For spillet, se Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. For byen i GTA 1 se City of San Andreas. thumb|200px|Kart over San Andreas slik det ser ut i spillet San Andreas er en fiksjonell stat i Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Det er hovesakelig basert på California og Nevada (de har bare Las Venturas som er basert på Las Vegas og noen ørken områder), men det er også andre bemerkelsesverdige områder og landemerker som peker mot områdene i Arizona (hovedsakelig ørken og skog områdene). San Andreas ser ut til å bestå av bare øyer siden staten er omringet av vann, men flere kart rundt om i staten viser at de nordlige regionene (Tierra Robada og Bone County) er koblet til fastlandet (men til tross for dette er det i spillet mulig å kjøre rundt hele staten med båt) San Andreas' areal er anslått til å være 36 kvadratkilometer, som er det størte området i GTA serien hittil. Det anslåtte innbyggertallet er rundt 4-5 millioner, noe som gjør befolkningstettheten rundt 150,000 per kvadratkilometer, noe som ville være den høyeste i verden. Men likevel så ville arealet av staten vært den minste hvis det var en virkelig stat USA. Staten er delt inn i tre byer og fire fylker, byene Los Santos, San Fierro og Las Venturas, og fylkene Red County, Flint County, Whetstone, Tierra Robada og Bone County. thumb|210px|Kart som viser byer og fylker Storbyer Los Santos Hovedartikkel: Los Santos i GTA III Era Los Santos er den største storbyen i både befolkningstall og areal i San Andreas. Den er thumb|Los Santos basert på Los Angeles, California. Den er fylt med referanser til verdenskjente L.A. landemerker, som Hollywoodskiltet, Watts tårnene, , Capitol Tower, U.S. Bank Tower og Santa Monica Pier blant mange andre. Den grenser mot Red County i nord og Flint County i vest. Los Santos inkluderer også flere fiksjonelle distrikter som likner på byer i L.A. County, som Santa Maria (Santa Monica), Rodeo (Beverly Hills), East Beach (Long Beach), Ganton (Compton), Idlewood (Inglewood) og Vinewood (Hollywood). San Fierro Hovedartikkel: San Fierro thumb|San Fierro San Fierro er den minste storbyen i areal og den nest største i befolkning i San Andreas, plassert på en halvøy i den vestlige delen av staten. Den er basert på San Francisco, California, med de ekstra referansene til to Firth of Forth broene i Skottland, Forth Bridge og Forth Road Bridge, den sistnevnte som ble lagd for å likne på San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge i både design og fysisk plassering. Sør for San Fierro ligger den massive Mount Chiliad og den lille byen Angel Pine i Whetstone. Nord for byen, over Gant Bridge (San Fierros versjon av Golden Gate Bridge), ligger den lille byen Bayside. Nordøst for byen ligger fylket Tierra Robada. I øst er Panopticon, og i sørøst er Flint County. Las Venturas Hovedartikkel: Las Venturas thumb|Las Venturas Las Venturas er en fiksjonell storby basert på Las Vegas, Nevada. Det er den nest største byen i areal og den minste i innbyggertall i San Andreas, og som sitt motstykke er Las Venturas lokalisert i en ørkenregion og nyter lovlig gambling, kasinoer som The Camel's Toe og Caligula's Palace. Byen er også bemerkelsesverdig for sitt motorveg system. Julius Thruway er en motorveg som går rundt hele byen. Motorveger fra både Los Santos og San Fierro går inn i den. En annen stor veg er Harry Gold Parkway, som går gjennom midten av byen og går inn i Julius Thruway to ganger og leder da gil Los Santos (selv om den ikke er kalt Harry Gold Parkway når den drar fra byen). På et punkt i spillet drar spillets hovedkarakter , Carl Johnson, en Ocean's 11-liknende kupp i Caligula's Casino, og senere former relasjoner mellom Carl Johnson og Salvatore Leone. Las Venturas er oversatt fra spansk til engelsk som "The Fortunes." Fylker og Småbyer I tillegg til de tre metropolene er San Andreas hjemmet til flere mindre småbyer og forsteder som er spredt rundt om i flere fylker. Red County Hovedartikkel: Red County thumb|152px|Utsikt over Red County fra [[Fern Ridge]] Red County er et landlig fylke lokalisert blant skoger som består hovedsakelig av høye bartrær og bekker. Fylket er basert på den mest vanlige Amerikanske landsbygda og er bebodd av stereotypiske rednecks. Det er basert på San Fernando Valley, som ligger rett nord for Los Angeles, og også Orange County, som ligger sør for den The Panopticon Hovedartikkel: The Panopticon The Panopticon er et lite område som ligger i Red County. Palomino Creek Hovedartikkel: Palomino Creek thumb|148px|Palomino Creek, med den beryktede rullestolen på brygga Palomino Creek er en småby lokalisert i nordøstlige Red County i San Andreas. Det er hjemmet til en bank, som har gjennomgått mange ran, en Pizza Stack, en Hanky Hanky Point, et populært sted for ungdomspar og merkelige gamle menn. En omtale på K-Rose radio stasjonen nevner en fotballkamp mellom Palomino Creek High School og Blueberry High School i Blueberry (selv om det finnes hverken en fotballstadion eller en videregående skole i noen av byene). Palomino Creek er den største bosetningen i delstaten utenfor de store byene. Montgomery Hovedartikkel: Montgomery thumb|154px|Montgomery Montgomery er lokalisert i den nordøstlige delen av Red County. Den har et lite sykehus, Crippen Memorial, en Well Stacked Pizza, og inneholder også en litenhesteveddeløpsbutikk. Dillimore Hovedartikkel: Dillimore thumb|152px|Dillimore Dillimore er lokalisert på den nordlige utkanten av Los Santos. Selv om det er en liten by inneholder den et sheriff kontor, en Pay 'n' Spray, en bensinstasjon og en diner. Det inneholder også en stor gårdseiendom hvor man kan finne en Quad. Blueberry Hovedartikkel: Blueberry thumb|150px|Blueberry Blueberry er en ganske liten småby. Ved utkanten av byen er det en stor gård og et bryggeri. Selve byen er hjemmet til et vinmonopol og en Ammu-Nation. Klimaet likner på det i San Fierro. Det er mulig at bygningene ved utkanten er en videregående skole, og feltene kunne være en slags fotballbane, som ville svare en omtale på K-Rose om en fotballkamp mellom Blueberry og Palomino Creek. Flint County Hovedartikkel: Flint County thumb|152px|Flint County Flint County er en uutviklet landlig del av San Andreas. Det finnes ingen byer og bare et par gårder. Det er bare noen få oppdrag i Flint County gjennom spillet som mest involverer å kjøre kappløp gjennom det. Whetstone Hovedartikkel: Whetstone thumb|148px|Utsikt over Whetstone og det mest populære landemerket i området Mount Chiliad Whetstone er lokalisert i den sørøstlige delen av San Andreas, rett sør for San Fierro. Fylket er hjemmet til Mount Chiliad, det høyeste fjellet i delstaten med sine 800 m i høyde. Angel Pine Hovedartikkel: Angel Pine thumb|150px|Angel Pine ved Mount Chiliad Angel Pine er en trefellingsby i Whetstone, lokalisert ved foten av Mount Chiliad. Den er bemerkelsesverdig fordi den inneholder et sykehus hvor man kan gjøre Paramedic oppdrag. Den inneholder også en sheriff kontor, et sagbruk, en Ammu-Nation og en trailer park. Interessant nok kan man også se en likvogn parkert nærme sykehuset. Carl Johnson ble sluppet av her av Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski og Jimmy Hernandez etter at Sweet Johnson ble arrestert. Tierra Robada Hovedartikkel: Tierra Robada thumb|150px|Typisk Tierra Robada natur Tierra Robada (basert på Sierra Nevada området) er et lite fylket beliggende på en halvøy nord for San Fierro. Bayside Hovedartikkel: Bayside thumb|150px|Bayside Marina Bayside er en småby nærme sjøen lokalisert i den vestlige delen av Tierra Robada, rett nord over bukta fra San Fierro. Den eneste inngangen til byen er direkte koblet til San Fierro via Gant Bridge. Byen inneholder to bemerkelsesverdige steder. Først er det båt skolen hvor Carl kan få førerkortet i båtkjøring. For det andre har byen en helikopterplate, vanligvis med et helikopter, som er nyttig for reise. Det er et vanlig hvilested for folk som reiser fra San Fierro til Las Venturas. Tilstedeværelsen til Bayside Marina og dens nærhet til Gant Bridge tyder på at byen er i hovedsak basert på Sausalito, som er nesten lik Bayside geografisk, i tillegg til å ha en av inngangene koblet direkte sammen med Golden Gate Bridge. El Quebrados Hovedartikkel: El Quebrados thumb|150px|El Quebrados El Quebrados er hjemmet til en sheriff avdeling samt et medisinsenter. Byen er lokalisert øst for Bayside. Navnet El Quebrados, som er en uriktig blanding av spansk entall og flertall, oversettes omtrent som "The Bankrupt", eller "The Broken". Las Barrancas Hovedartikkel: Las Barrancas thumb|150px|Las Barrancas Las Barrancas er lokalisert innenfor synsrekkevidde fra Sherman Dam, og er også lokalisert rett ved siden av en klipperuin. "Las Barrancas" er spansk for "Canyons". Aldea Malvada Hovedartikkel: Aldea Malvada thumb|150px|Aldea Malvada Aldea Malvada er en spøkelsesby lokalisert i Tierra Robada med utsikt over El Quebrados. Det oversettes bokstavelig talt til Engelsk som "Evil Village". ar:سان أندرياس de:San Andreas (SA) en:San Andreas in GTA III Era es:San Andreas fi:San Andreas fr:San Andreas : ère GTA III it:San Andreas ja:サンアンドレアス nl:San Andreas (GTA San Andreas) pl:San Andreas pt:San Andreas (III) ro:San Andreas ru:Сан-Андреас (штат) tr:San Andreas (SA)